LOTM: Heroes United S4 P15/Transcript
(Alex is seen with Jessica and Raynell in their room as they're both seen lying on the bed) Jessica; *Moans*.... Raynell: Why...? Alex: You two okay? Jessica: Go away... Alex: Aww come on- Raynell: You left us... Alex: I'm sorry! Jessica: You were right though.....She does get brutal. Alex: Yeah... Raynell: All I did was say I didn't want a hug.... Alex: Hey I'll make it up to you. I'll talk to Rayla about that later. She'll listen to me. She was in love with me awhile back. Raynell: Okay... Jessica: You owe me for running away though Alex... Alex: I promise I'll make it up to Jess. Anything you want or want me to do, you got it. Jessica: Thanks.... Alex: At least Erin got you guys out. Jessica: Barely... Raynell: I gotta thank Erin again for that... Alex: Hey, at least it's not as bad as getting eaten Raynell. Trust me, I know. Raynell: *Moans*... Alex: Well, you guys wanna do anything? Maybe play some video games? Jessica: Not right now... Maybe later... Raynell: Yeha… I just wanna lay here... Alex: Right... Sorry girls. (Alex leaves the room) Blake H: They okay? Alex: I think so. Blake H: That's good. Alex: You doing okay man? Blake H: I think I'm starting to get use this place. Its pretty nice. Alex: Yeah. I love this mansion. Its been our home since after we defeated the Puppetmaster. Blake H: The who? Alex: Huh? You mean you haven't heard about him yet? Blake H: I haven't been born for that long Alex. I may look sixteen by I'm only a few months old. Alex: Huh. That's a lot like our brother Jordan. He was born, then like 3 days later he looks at old as us. Blake H: Well guess he and me have something to talk about then. Alex: Yeah. So, since we got sometime, you wanna hear about the Puppetmaster? Blake H: Sure. Alex: Okay. So this was about a year or so. He was basically this guy possessed by an evil mask that let him control other people. Blake H: Really? Alex: Yeah. This was when me my sister, Jack, my best friend Peter, and some the Class 1-A formed the Defenders. We battled quite a few interesting enemies. Like this one dude called the Sleeper, who kidnapped my sister and some of our friends and put them in a deep sleep so as to such they're life force. Blake H: Whoa! Alex: Yeah. THen we went on to fighting the Twins. AKA: Ray and Rayla. Blake H: Huh?! Alex: What? Blake H: Ray and Rayla were really your enemies once? Alex: Yeah. Looking back I find it hard to believe myself. And this was back when they we're human. Blake H: They were humans? Alex: Yeah. That's a story for another time. Hmm.. You know, I don't remember Rayla telling us why she worked for the Puppetmaster. I might ask them later. Blake H: Good idea. (Miles then runs up) Miles: Alex! Alex: Yeah? Miles: It's the Feds again! They're in the city! Alex: Seriously? Miles: Yeah! And Birkin's there too! Alex: Crap. Blake H: We gotta go then! Alex: What about Jess and Raynell? Blake H: Just leave them here! Alex: But- Blake H: THey got Ruby here so they'll be fine! Alex: *Sighs* Right. (The Defenders all leave and head to the city) Birkin: Is it ready? Fed #1: Yes sir. The bomb has been planted and armed. (The Feds are seen planting a bomb in town square filled with a strange green substance as the time is seen set for thirty minutes) Birkin; Perfect. This city shall be nothing but a viral wasteland in that time. Fed #1: Yes it will. Fed #2: Sir! (The Fed points to the Defenders who are seen approaching) Birkin: Of course they'd be here. Erin: Well if it isn't tall dark and ugly again! Birkin: Defenders. Evan: You've changed Birkin. Yang: Guess taking a shot of your virus didn't heal you huh? Birkin: I may be a freak like your Targhul friends, but I'm still the Birkin you all know and love. Alex: Don't know about the love part. Miles: What's with the big box thing? Birkin: That. Is a bomb. A bomb filled with enough of the G-Virus to infect your entire city. Alex !! Birkin: And in thirty minutes, it shall achieve its goal. Mina: That doesn't sound good! Blake H: It isn't! But we just have to beat him in under thirty minutes! Birkin: I'd like to see you fools try! Yang: Let's do it then! Birkin: Come at me! (The heroes all rush at Birkin and his Fed soldiers) Lenny: Eat this you mugs! (Lenny is seen knocking soldiers aside) Emily: Nice on Lenny! Lenny: Thanks! Fed #4: TAKE THEM OUT!!` Fed #5: SONIC WEAPONS READY!! Rose: OH NO AGAIN! Erin: Hang on guys! (Erin goes and freezes the soldiers' weapons) Fed #7: Shit! Erin: Now! (Lenny and Rose charge in and take down the Feds) Rose: Yeah! Lenny: Way to go sis! Rose: You to bro! Grey: All right mom! (Yang's seen punching Feds away) Yang: I can do this all day guys! Evan: Hey mind if I join you? Yang: Not in the least Evan! Evan: Alright! (Evan summons Atom Smasher) Evan: Do your thing Atom! Atom Smasher: You got it! (Atom goes and punches a few soldiers' guns, turning them into various objects) Fed #3: What?? Fed #4: Did my gun just become a piece of broccoli?? Fed #7: I got a two by four wooden board! What the hell?! Atom Smasher: All done! Evan: Go ahead and finish them off Yang! Yang: Got it! Fed #3: NO WAIT!! Fed #7: THIS ISN'T FAIR!! Fed #4: *Throws broccoli* GET BACK!! (Yang charges in and takes the three Feds down with ease) Evan: Yeah! Yang: Heh. Too easy. Atom Smasher: Heh. Amusing seeing them freak out like that. Yang: Even funnier seeing them throw the objects you transformed. Atom Smasher: Indeed Evan: Well at least they're dealt with! Yang: Yeah. Now let's go deal with the rest. (Meanwhile Alex Erin Jordan and Blake H are seen fighting Birkin) Alex: Blake you know a Targhul's weakness right?! Blake H: Yeah! Heat and loud noise! Alex: Got that right! Use your light attacks on him! Blake H: You got it! (Blake H fires a beam of light that hits Birkin) Birkin: AHH! LIGHT!! Blake H: Gotcha! Erin: Guess his light really does burn! Alex: And so do psychic attacks! Come on Jordan! Jordan: Oh yeah! Let's do it! (Alex and Jordan work together having a focused psy beam at Birkin) Birkin: RAAHH!! Erin: That did it! (Birkin flies back down the street) Birkin: GNN!! (Birkin then begins to stand back up as his wounds slowly regenerate) Birkin: You kids are tough. Alex:.... Birkin: But not tough enough! (Birkin charges toward the four and tackles Blake to the ground) Jordan: BLAKE!! Birkin: Get ready to suffer Alkorin's brat! (Blake H gets stabbed by some tendril) Blake H: AHH!!! Erin: BLAKE! HANG ON!! (Erin runs over and grabs Birkin in a head lock) Birkin: GAH LET GO BITCH!! Erin: YOU GET OFF HIM!! (Erin puts her hand on Birkin's face and freezes it) Birkin: AAAH!!! (Birkin grabs Erin and tosses her away as he stands up and rips the ice from his face, tearing most of his flesh apart from it. Blake crawls away) Blake H: Gnn... (Birkin's face regenerates) Birkin: Not so fast. (Birkin grabs onto Blake and lifts him up) Blake H: AH!! Alex: Blake! Birkin: Now die! (Birkin prepares to kill Blake before Erin rams an ice sword through his back) Birkin: !! Erin: LET HIM GO!! Bikrin: *Snarls and grabs the Ice sword* Erin: What the?! (Birkin starts to pull the ice sword through his body) Erin: !! (Birkin pulls the ice sword through his body and shatters it) Birkin: Weak. (Birkin turns and stabs Erin in the leg) Erin: AAAAAHHHH!! Alex and Jordan: SIS!!! Rose: ERIN!!! (Erin collapses) Erin: Nnn… Shit.... Birkin: You really thought you were gonna beat me like that? (Birkin throws Blake away) Birkin: You thought wrong. (Birkin grabs Erin and lifts her up) Alex: GET OFF HER!! (Alex and Jordan charge at Birkin) Erin: Guys... (Alex hits Birkin with a psy blast) Birkin: GNN!! (Jordan jumps onto Birkin's back) Jordan: Let her go! Birkin: Big mistake. (Suddenly several Tendrils pop out of Birkin's back and wrap up Jordan) Jordan: AHH! Alex: JORDAN!! Birkin: Both your young siblings. Can you save them both Alex? Alex:..... (Alex's body begins to glow as he activates his Purity Form) Alex: You know I can. Birkin: Hm? (Alex charges up a psy beam and fires it, burning a hole through Birkin's chest) Birkin: !! Alex: Gotcha. (Birkin looks down at the hole before he drops Erin and Jordan. He then falls onto his back) Birkin:...... (Alex loses his Purity Form) Alex:..... Erin: Alex you did it! Jordan: You beat him bro! Alex: I guess I did. Erin: Great! Now come on, we got a bomb to defuse! Alex: Alright! (Blake gets up and joins the siblings) Blake H: I'm coming too! Alex: Fine with me! Come on! (The four run off as Birkin's corpse is shown. It then begins to twitch slightly as his eyes open) T''O BE CONTINUED....'' Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts